


Lost Hope (Hisoka x Reader)

by Karimei



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karimei/pseuds/Karimei
Summary: After being abandoned by the person you loved the most, nothing else mattered to you in your life. You fell into a deep depression and try to end your own life but Hisoka comes and saves you from dying.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 66
Kudos: 40





	Lost Hope (Hisoka x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> -Attempted Suicide

Everything was lost, you were lost. No more hope, no more dreams. All of your hope is gone and it will never return.

Everyone hates you and wants you dead. No one even cared about you in the first place. You are worthless and you serve no purpose in life. All you ever did was watching other people having fun while you were like an old, simple puppet laying on the floor. You were a waste of oxygen.

That's what you would often tell yourself. You simply don't see the point of living anymore after losing Hisoka. He was the light of your life.

Even though he was insane, he was yours. He was the only reason you lived. He made you laugh and made you feel like you had a purpose in life, and that purpose was to be with him till the day you died.

A few days ago, you got caught in a heated argument with Hisoka. After the argument, he says that he breaks up with you and silently leaves your house without another word, leaving you with warm tears pouring down on your face.

Maybe if you were a better girlfriend to him you wouldn't have ended up in this situation. You failed at being his girlfriend, no, you failed at being a normal person.

You loved the way he would whisper in your ear things that he would do tonight with you. The nights spent with him were lovely and passionate.

Every time you did a mistake, he was there to help you fix them and listen to your difficulties in life. You were so damn complicated, yet he still was there and ready to put you back on your feet.

You never understood why he would choose you out of all people, you were weak and pathetic, but you were more than happy to have him. You thought you were the luckiest person on the earth to even get his attention on you.

All the good things have to come to an end, just like your time being together with Hisoka.

Finally, you were determined that you will end this agony by ending your life since you can't imagine continuing to live without the love of your life, Hisoka

You don't have a future anymore, you probably never even had one at the very beginning.

You opened your window and unconsciously climbed it. It was night, everything was dark, you couldn't see much except for the bright lights coming from the lanterns.

The cold air hit your face, making you shiver and back up a little bit. You tried to ignore the atmosphere and try to concentrate on preparing yourself to jump and have a quick and painless death.

No one would even bother to come to your funeral, and you were sure of that. All you ever wished for was Hisoka's affection and love.

The pain in your chest was unbearable, you know this is the end, your end. There goes nothing.

"I love you, Hisoka" You softly whispered to yourself, before letting yourself fall into the abyss. No more pain, it's going to be over.

Before your body hit the ground, Hisoka ran the fastest he could and caught you in his arms.

He kisses your forehead and hugs you tightly, holding you close to his chest. He smiles at you, letting you know that you were safe with him now.

He brings you home and lays in the bed with your head on his lap. You didn't have to worry anymore, he was there to help you like he always did.

"I love you too, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Request by CleanFreak!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, hope you like it!


End file.
